Illusions and Confessions
by Ayla27
Summary: Sakura never wanted this to happen to her. And now she couldn't distinguish the line between illusions and reality. Will a confession from a special someone wake her up from her lonely stupor?


Author's Note: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. Yeah. Read and review please. Thanks.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Lonely World<strong>

"I'm scared," She whispered to no one as she hugged herself, her emerald green eyes were shimmering in the darkness.

It was something that she would never have admitted out loud in front of anybody but she was alone in her room, with no one to see her weakness.

The silvery orb that hung upon the vast black sky has illuminated the girl's room from the window, showing everything and hiding nothing.

A calendar decorated with pink cherry blossoms was hanging on the wall on the right of the door, opposite of the window.

A large tall simple brown cabinet and a white study table were positioned on the left of the door. A pink alarm clock was slowly ticking on the study table; its glowing numbers indicated that it was already half past three in the morning.

Directly beneath the windows, a bed was positioned there. And the owner of the simple bedroom was none other than the teenager lying on the said bed.

She was curled up in a fetus position with her long auburn hair scattered around her pillow. Her white comforter was bunched at the end of the bed near her feet. She was hugging herself tightly, as if she had a wound around her stomach and was desperate to keep the blood from flowing.

She closed her eyes, forcing herself to sleep. "It's nothing. It's nothing, Sakura. Nothing," She chanted, trying to chase away the monsters that people sometimes call fear and despair.

Her voice broke while she chanted. She stopped. Her body trembled as she tried to hold it all in. She tried hard. But it wasn't enough.

She shifted her position and grabbed a pillow to her face. Her body shook and her sobs were muffled. It looked like it was the beginning of her endless nights and tears.

After what seemed like hours, her breathing became even and her body stopped trembling. It was an unfortunate thing that the sky was already brightening even though the sun was not yet fully up in the heavens.

The pink alarm clock that looked harmless before was now wreaking havoc on the nerves of poor Sakura as it rang out loud incessantly. She shot out of her bed and violently hacked her alarm clock to make it quiet.

She rested her head on the table right next to the clock for a while, her arms were hanging limply and her knees were on the floor. After a few minutes, she suddenly stood up and automatically went to the bathroom.

She began her daily routine with a cold splash of water from the faucet to her face. Once she was fully awake, she stared at the mirror in front of her.

She saw an awful girl with large dark eye bags beneath murky green eyes and long frizzy brown hair. She sighed. She continued on with her daily routine.

Once she was clean and all dressed up after her warm shower; she opened a desk on her table and took out her war paint, concealer.

After she has applied it to her face to hide her awful eye bags, she was ready to go downstairs and face her family.

On her way down to the kitchen, she passed by some of the pictures hanging on the wall. One picture contained a beautiful woman with silver hair and glowing green eyes together with a handsome tall man with dark brown eyes and hair, a pair of glasses perched on his face.

Sakura could only smile bitterly as she stared at that particular picture. She ignored the rest of the pictures and continued to walk towards the kitchen. It was time to act again.

"Good morning mom! Good morning dad!" she greeted the occupants of the kitchen with her usual perkiness, ignoring the cold atmosphere.

She got no reply. She looked at Fujitaka who was sitting at the foot of the rectangular table and reading the newspaper. She then turned her gaze at Nadeshiko who was placing the plates on the table, silent tears making their way down the once lively face of her mother.

Sakura felt her resolve to act like nothing was wrong waiver. She couldn't bear to eat breakfast with them. Not when it looked like they were fighting once again.

"Well, Tomoyo invited me to eat breakfast with her and Aunt Sonomi, so I better go now. Bye!" She escaped from the suffocating house. She walked towards the end of the street, trying hard to control the maelstrom of emotions.

She looked at her watch. "It's only 6:30," Her school starts at eight o'clock.

From afar, she looked like a normal teenager, with her black turtleneck, blue skinny jeans and brown boots, her auburn hair tied up in a pony tail and her face betraying no emotions. She was anything but normal. She was holding her school bag with her right hand. Her left hand was clenched in a fist.

She breathed in deeply and closed her eyes. She needed to be in control again. She opened her eyes once more, showing to the world her emerald green eyes. Her beautiful green eyes that used to have only joy in them was now filled with indescribable sadness that people rarely noticed.

She turned around the corner and walked until she reached a gate of a large beautiful mansion surrounded by tall trees, a mansion that belonged to none other than her cousin, Tomoyo.

She stopped and contemplated. She felt the breeze against her face and made her long bangs fly away from her eyes. She shivered. And it was not cause by the chilly wind.

She was about to ring the doorbell beside the enormous black gate when she felt her heart being squeezed by an emotion she was so familiar with.

"I can't," She bowed her head and took a step back before she walked away.

Walking away was what she does best. She knew it. And she hated it.

She never noticed a pair of eyes watching her from atop of a tree.

* * *

><p>So. . . . to continue? Or not to continue? What do you think? Comments? Suggestions? Reviews are highly appreciated. Thank you very much. :)<p> 


End file.
